icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/iGoodbye: iCarly Finale Fanfiction
I asked people on chat whether they wanted this on fanfiction.net, here, or both, and they said both. So okay. I'll have the ff.net link when I post it. It is okay to not know what you're going to do? To not know where you want to go. I heard that kids in Europe take a year off before college. If that's true, it's awesome. Most kids in America go right to college after high school, something I feel like I'm being pressured into. I've been accepted into the Boston University, my number one pick. I would go undecided..But did I really want to? Everyone expected Carly Shay to go to college. I wanted to go to college too. BU wasn't IVY League or have anything too special, I just fell in love with it. Freddie was planning on going to Cornell in New York. Sam had some plan to travel the world. Gibby had already left for Canada. I would be closest to Freddie, but still six hours away. Spencer would stay here in Seattle. I knew I had to break away from my childhood friends someday...I just didn't think it would have to be anytime soon. The thought of being away from my brother, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby perturbed me greatly. I wasn't ready. That was a fact, I knew myself better than anyone else. It'd be like watching your best friend being hung in the gallows, and you're there watching. Except it isn't the gallows. They're just really far away. And you can't imagine life without them. Let's face it: College was never a legitimate option for me. I barely graduated high school. There was community college...But any college didn't really appeal to me, even if I could go to a higher college. People expect me to end up living on the streets or become a professional eater or something. Somebody even suggested I become a stone mason. I didn't even have a clue what that was, let alone become one. But as much as I love eating, that's not a career choice I want either. I would travel the world. With me I would bring money, clothes, and my computer. My only accessory would be a wide brimmed hat that is so ugly it will scare children off. Which is my intention. Do whatever I wanted. I had money. I had an internet job on a popular website. Leftover lunch money I extorted on my stereotypical bullying rampage in elementary school. Abusing my money on a trip I didn't really need would give me a sense of freedom. I could work on my internet job while traveling to exotic places. It was perfect. Let that help me decide what I really wanted from life. Not college or sticking around in Seattle for the rest of my life. Everyone was leaving, so I might as well go everywhere. I would drop in Japan again. From there I would be able to get a blast of nostalgia from the iWeb Awards. Although there were also bad memories (Kyoko and Yuki) I would be able to visit the better places. Then I would drop in Australia and see the Sydney Opera House. Also, I would be able to incinerate the hairs of a shaved kangaroo head like I always did.... ... ... Don't ask. I wanted a kangaroo from their homeland, not just some random zoo kangaroo that has been tampered with by America. I'd go to Europe and eat ALL the food. In Africa, I'd stop Kony or something. BECOME A SUPERHERO. Near the end of my journey, I'd take a stop in South America. Travel rainforests. Then I'd make it home to America, and hopefully know what I wanted to do with life. Hopefully. I don't understand how everyone could expect me to go to Cornell when I'm a tech guy and there is a perfectly excellent technology school not far away from where Carly is going. Just saying. But I will be going to Cornell. Just somehow... I haven't accepted that yet. Category:Blog posts